


Snow and hot chocolate

by EmptyWires



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They are cute and that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: “So, how is it?” Paradox asked as he leaned his body close to Dominator’s, those black eyes curved with joy stared at him with a playful smile on his lips as he waited for his answer.The scientist smiled and patted the time traveler's hair with his free arm.“Delicious as always.”
Relationships: Dominator/Mad Paradox (Elsword), Mad Paradox/Dominator (Elsword)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Snow and hot chocolate

Dominator hated winter.

Every inch of his body shivered bellow three blankets at the sofa, even if he was wearing his coat properly and not in the usual way on his shoulders he could feel the coldness of the weather outside of his house. 

It has always been like this; he’s the one who tolerates less the low temperatures. He didn’t know how could Bringer go outside with his forearms exposed and just his fluffy coat on his shoulders when it was snowing outside. 

He shivered just thinking about it.

“You’re still cold?” A voice caught his attention.

Paradox was walking to his direction in the living room with two cups of hot chocolate. He was in his normal age version, something Dominator noticed he only shifted to that form when he needed to make more powerful attacks or when he was around him and the berserker.

He gave a cup to him and grabbed a side of the blankets to sat next to the scientist bellow them.

“How do you expect me to not freeze to death when the weather is this cold? Don’t tell me you are not freezing.”

The long-haired male took a sip of his mug, a smile formed at the corner of his lips. 

“Nope.” He made a popping sound on the “p” and placed his mug on the coffee table. 

Dominator curled himself on the couch and took a sip of his chocolate. He enjoyed the warmth the beverage gave to him and hummed. Paradox was good at preparing milkshakes and hot chocolates. He has always loved it when the time traveler prepared drinks for him and especially in days like these.

“So, how is it?” Paradox asked as he leaned his body close to Dominator’s, those black eyes curved with joy stared at him with a playful smile on his lips as he waited for his answer.

The scientist smiled and patted the time traveler's hair with his free arm. 

“Delicious as always.”  
Paradox smiled and nuzzled against his chest. Dominator continued to stroke his hair.

“Maybe this weather isn’t that bad.” He mumbled.

The long-haired male chuckled and lifted his head to look at the scientist. 

“Hmm? Why do you say that?”

Dominator placed a kiss at the top of his head and smiled.

“This weather can be nice if you have the right company.” 

Paradox hugged his waist and almost purred when he leaned to his shoulder. 

“I love this weather because I can get to see your adorable face when you are cold. I bet the rest of you is too with this weather.”

Dominator felt his cheeks heat up and turned his face to hide it. Of course, when he did that it was too late and his lover saw it.

“Are you blushing?” The time traveler teased as he leaned his face close to Dominator’s.

“What?! No.”

Dominator still tried to hide his blush and avoided Paradox’s smiling face.

“Did I get the greatest genius, total cool-headed Dominator to blush?” He teased rubbing his cheek with his partner’s.

“No… It’s... It’s cold.” He took a sip to try to calm himself.

“Huh, It’s the cold. And not that I told you “Your face is adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?”” He smirked at the scientist, tilting his head to look better at him.

“N-no.” Dominator’s voice cracked. He averted his eyes from his lover and continued drinking his beverage.

Paradox chuckled and grabbed his cup.

“Yeap, I love this weather.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got some free time and decided to write about these two. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short little fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
